Emmett Needs a Babysitter
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Emmett is getting into trouble way too much, Alice thinks he needs a babysitter, and he will get one if he is caught messing up one more time. So the question is... will he get caught? oh my... IT HAS A MORAL! GASP
1. Mad Alice!

Emmett Needs a Babysitter!

(((I will own Twilight (and any other names/brands I use) when God decides it should rain chocolate milk and Oreo cookies)))

"EMMETT, WHY DID YOU SPRAY PAINT 'ALICE IS AN ELF' ON THE SIDE OF THE SCHOOL? I am going to kill you!" Oh no, Alice found out about that.

"I, uh I, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! Please, please, have mercy and do not kill me, think of Rose!" There I said it and I am not ashamed, I tell you I am not ashamed!

"You should be ashamed, Emmett, that is the 7th time this week you have gotten in troble. And I think Rose is better off without you."

"So? And who cares what you think ROSE NEEDS ME!"

"It's Monday, and Rose can find another."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She can't find one like ME!"

"Esme, I think Emmett Needs a babysitter. He gets into too much trouble on his own. Just remember the ducks and the squirrels!"

"I do not Alice! And those where not my fault Alice, they were evil."

"You provoked them, Emmett."

"I Agree with Alice on all points, but lets give him one more chance before he gets a babysitter," WHAT MY WIFE IS ONLY A THIRD ON MY SIDE! "Stop gaping at me, Emmett, last time you wrote something on the walls at school it was 'Rosalie had breast implants' and it was IN THE BOYS BATHROOM! And you did provoke the animals." Oh Yeah, I Remember that 'mural'. Rose and me had just had a Fight, other wise I wouldn't have done that I'm not stupid, and I needed a way to release my anger. That was a week ago, I think. And I still think the ducks and squirrels were evil.

"Emmett that was just Friday, it was not a week ago, and the animals are not evil," stupid, know-it-all, egotistical, Butt-head, vampire brother, "wow Emmett 'egotistical' is a big word, I surprised."

"I am not stupid. I know big words. I just don't like to use them."

"What is another big word you know, Emmett?"

"Ignoramus," Ha there, I showed them. Even if I got it off of a game, a have to ask a twelve year old what it meant.

"Emmett, if you had to ask a two year old what it meant, it doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No, honey, it doesn't," what is it Rose-is-against-Emmett day or something!

"No, Emmett it is not 'Rose-is-against-Emmett day' she just does not agree with you. That very possible to do you know."

"Fine, be that way. I am going to hunt, you bunch of mean vampires," and with that, I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. Okay maybe I just ran far enough so Edward could not read my mind, but still I ran. That has got to count for something, right?

"Now time to plot," I said to myself. I know what your thinking 'oh no! Emmett has gone crazy,' but that is not the case. It just get too quiet in the woods, sometimes it is creepy. And I have to plot because I am mad at my family, and I need to get them back somehow. Also, I am bored.

Okay, I think I've got it. All of our lockers are in a row at school. I can go there and write 'The Cullen kids suck" across them. But underneath that I sign " Love, Mike Newton". That is the pesky little thing that is always following Bella around, right? Oh well, I don't care who he is; he is getting the blame. HA, that will be perfect. Now what color will I use… hmmm. I know PINK! Yes that's it; it's perfect! Just like Rose… hmm my perfect Rose. Okay got to snap out of it Emmett, back to reality, Rose is back home because she doesn't agree with me.

Now, off to the hardware store! My family will never know what hit them. It is my most brilliant plan yet! I am at the store now, so off to the paints. Do I want spray paint or regular paint and paint brush? I think I will stick with the spray. It is easier this way, all my other wall mural type things where done with this. It is my favorite thing to use when vandalizing stuff. I have got to get a move on. Alice might have a vision of this, and then I would be busted before I even started.

I'm going to school! I think this is one of the few times I actually like the idea of going to school. But I think next time we move, I am going to ask Esme to home school us. It will be a lot more fun than actually going to the dreaded place. I mean really it is so boring it's like they expect you to sleep during the whole day, and if you don't you get bored to death. But I am a vampire so I can't sleep or die! So I just suffer; it really is not fair. Not one little bitty bit fair, stupid school systems.

Okay, now how to brake in, with out giving it away that I am, in fact, me. Hmm, what would that human do, that one that's always following Bella around, or at lest I think that's the one. Err, is it, uh Mick? Close, but no, hmm, Dike? Nope, wrong again, but I think I am almost got it… Mike that's it. Mike Oreo. No, no, no, uh it is some human cookie though or at least it sounds close to it. How about Mike Chips Ahoy? No. Mike, Mike Newton? Yes, yes that is it! I knew I would get it! Now how would Mike Newton get into the school at night… oh I think they keep the one door, under the gym, unlocked incase they forget their keys at home, and that is the place I will enter… and this being Forks there will be no cameras, anywhere. The stupid people don't seem to care if someone breaks in, and steals all their learning stuff to sell on the school's black market. That is probably where they got all this stuff in the first place.

So I have to find that door. I know it is under the gym, I just don't know WHERE under the gym. This side's doors are all looked; ha there are no doors on this side to be unlocked in the first place. On to the next side, first door is a no-go, second door is locked, also, third one is… third one is the charm. Unlocked, and leading into the, GIRLS LOCKER ROOM. Great, just great, I do NOT want to go through there. I might think about Rose, and then I might look for her locker. I might stay all night in here, going through Rose's locker. What should I do, hmm? Oh, I've got an idea!

It is the most faultless, wonderful, perfect plan in the history of plans! It has just got to work! If It does not work I think I will cry, but seeing as that is impossible it has to work!

I AM GOING THROUGH THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM, WITH MY EYES CLOSED!!!

(((So will it work? Or will Emmett Spend all night in the girl's locker room and not complete his mission? If he does complete his mission, will he get caught? You'll never know… unless you come back!!! Teehee C)))


	2. EmmettSitter!

Emmett-Sitter!

(((I do not own _Twilight_…. BUT I CAN DREAM)))

I know I can do this. I just can't go too fast. If I go too fast, then I will end up running into the lockers, leaving an Emmett sized dent in them, and that would mean that I'm busted. I really don't want to get busted. That would not be fun, not one little bit.

If I do get busted, who will be my babysitter? (Not that I am going to get busted or anything like that!) Surly not one of my family members because they all live 'lives' that they want to keep. Well how am I suppose to get a 'life' if I a babysitter? Babysitters are for babies. I am NOT a baby. No, I need an… an… EMMETT-SITTER. Yes that's it. If I have to get one I am calling it an Emmett-sitter. I am not a baby so I do not need someone who sits babies, I would need some one who sits Emmett, because that is what I am, an Emmett. There, now that that's settled, I will proceed to enter the girl's locker room instead of explaining to my imaginary friends why I call the babysitter I am NOT getting an Emmett-sitter.

All right, here I go. Close my eyes, take a step into the unknown. And another. And another. And 'OW', I ran into something. I think it is a locker, IT SMELLS LIKE ROSE IN HERE! Ah, sweet, sweet Rose. I know I can't stay here long but, but it smells so good. I think I smell Alice and Bella in here too… AH bad pictures! They burn; they burn my mind! I need to get out of here! I think I can open my eyes now and not be tempted to stay all night. Oh, The door. I can see the door! I must get to the door for the sake of my mission!

SUCSESS! Ok now how to get to our regular, everyday, nothing special lockers from here… Let's see you go up the stairs to the gym, and then you leave the gym and go to that hallway place. You go down the hallway place and take a right to another hallway place. AND here we are: the Cullen family lockers. All rightly then, I just have to make it look like a puny, little, teenage guy's handwriting. This might be a bit hard, seeing as I am not puny, but I am vampire-strong. And I am not little I am… dun, dun, dun: Massive. And I am really about seventy, even if my family thinks I act like seven. In no way shape or form is being sophisticated fun. At lest, it is not in my opinion. Yeah, sure most people think that I am dumb, BUT I'M NOT. I just don't try to act smart. It is too dull. So I ACT dumb. Gives live a bit of a flare, and Edward plays along, most of the time.

I see our lockers!!! Now time to get out my handy dandy PINK SPRAY PAINT. And write in I-am-a-wimp letters "T-h-e C-u-l-l-e-n K-i-d-s S-u-c-k" yes, now for the icing on the cake. "L-o-v-e-, M-i-k-e N-e-w-t-o-n" HA, HA, people will be laughing at him for years. Even if my family finds out that I did it, the kids at school wont know!!

Ok now to sneak out the way I came, and then I need to actually hunt so that my eyes are lighter and the smell of woods cover up the smell of this horrible place. I will prevail!!!

--------

Okay, now that hunting is over, I am going to go back home. Plop in front of my beautiful, expensive, foreign television. And I am going to play every single one of my Wii games, and then, when I am done, it should be time to get ready for school.

Wow, I really do have a lot of games. Well I need to get ready, I can't wear these clothes, not only did I wear them yesterday; I went hunting in them. So I wear them today, Rose and Alice will kill me, and quiet frankly I do not feel like dieing today, or any day for that mater. So, now off to change into whatever Rose picked out for me today. Which is: a 'Rolling Stones' tee shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes. Wow, it is not as flash as it can be sometimes… I wonder why.

"Hey, Emmett, do you what to go to the park with me after school?"

"Yeah, sure Rose," oh that's why she choose comfier clothes, so I can lean against a tree and she can use me as a pillow. Button up shirts aren't good for lunging around like that, the buttons pop off to often. I wonder which park it will be this time. I hope it is not the same one as last time, there where squirrels attacking me there. I ONLY TOOK ONE NUT.

"Okay, we are going to the one that is in the northwestern corner of the state in case you where wondering. I don't think squirrels are as forgiving as the ducks, and the ducks are still holding a grudge for the whole throwing-them-to-make-them-fly garbage you pull the time before last. And we have yet to visit/disturb-the-wildlife-in this park yet. And I want you to be one your best behavior, if you are we might stop on the way home and get some irritable grizzle bears, got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Can we please get some mad grizzle bears? Please, please, please?" I love grizzle bears, even more so when they are angered. I have to go!!! That kind of sounds like I have to go to the potty room, which I do not need to do, I can't do it either.

"We'll see. You just have to be good till then." Be good? What are the meaning of these words of which she speaks? I will look it up in English. Then I will be, as she says, Good.

I almost forgot about my little prank. It doesn't seem to bother any of them. Probably because they think Mike did it, so it is not their problem to deal with.

I wonder what Mike's friends think of him now. Seeing as they think he put "Love, Mike Newton" on our lockers. I guess I will have to wait till lunch.

--------

Okay, I am in English. It is time to figure out what "be good" means. To the dictionary!!! Hmm, okay got to flip through the pages to find "be." Ok now "be" means "To exist in a certain manner or relation." Now that, that is settled, time to find out what "good" means. "Good" means "serviceable; useful; fit; excellent; admirable." So in order to be good, I have to exist in a useful manor.

What would Rose find useful?

I can clean, wax, and polish her car, and I can actually do a good job at it this time. Not like last time when I decided it would be cooler if I waxed and polished my abs. She liked my shinny abs, but she had to do the car herself. She didn't like that too much.

Oh, I can carry her Books! Rose will like the attention! Now I have just got to find her. What does she have second? Oh yeah, history! Let's see this way, now that way, and there she blows!

"Hey, Rose! Why don't I get those for you?"

"Emmett, are you trying to butter me up so you get your treat?" I just look away and start whistling, the all-too-innocent pose. She just sakes her head and leads the way, "just don't drop anything or run into anyone," she calls over her beautiful shoulder. I have really got to stop thinking like that.

"I wont, I swear," even if my fingers are crossed!

We made our way to her classroom, and I manage NOT to bump into anyone on the way. The lead me to her desk, and I put her things down. After I plopped them down, I stayed. I had just decided I wanted I little treat for that, "So, Do I get a little treat?"

"Of course you do, honey!" She gave me a peck on the lips before the teacher came in.

--------

It's lunch now, and Edward is giving my weird looks. Bella notices this and asks, "Edward, why are you staring at Emmett like that? What did he do this time?" Way to have faith in me, Bells! Edward snickers a little, but before she notices he replies.

"Newton doesn't know anything about the pink words on our lockers. He didn't see or hear anything about it till he got to school today. And he keeps on thinking about how if he where to do it, he wouldn't put his name, much less 'love.'" By the time he finish everyone at our table was looking at me like I did something wrong, which I did.

I guess this means no grizzle bears, and I was looking forward to that! Now Rose picked out comfy clothes for nothing! And I still want my grizzle bear! I think I am going to cry!!! But I can't so it is pointless to think that way; it's not going to get me anywhere, but maybe to a special, mental institution meant for vampires.

…

WAIT A SECOND THIS ALSO MEANS I HAVE TO HAVE AN EMMETT-SITTER!!!

Why is Edward laughing? Wait here's my chance run, because every one it looking at him! I can HIDE!

On my way out I herd Edward say, "Emmett thought 'wait a second this also means I have to have an Emmett-sitter,'" My whole family started laughing, and I was already out the door.

Now where do I go to hide?

(((So, are they going to find Emmett? If they do, who is going to 'Emmett-sit' him?)))


	3. Scare Old Ladies

(((So I asked Mrs. Meyer if I could own the rights to twilight and New Moon in my dreams, AND SHE SAID YES. But then I woke up and I didn't own them anymore, so I cried.)))(((You can thank Mashi twilight for the hiding place!!! And there is cursing in here… which I am usually against but it sometimes helps get the point across.)))

Okay, so I need to hide before my siblings notice that I am not there anymore… so where to hide. Oh, I know! A closet! But whose closet should I choose? Where is the last closet they would check? Think, Emmett, think. I know it hurt's buddy, but you have to do it!

Closet. Think about closets, Emmett. Where would a closet, which I can fit in, be? Think Emmett; I know you can do it!

Man, I should really use my brain more, and then maybe it would be easier.

How about that Newton kid's closet? No, he would let me in there, but then call my sibling to tell them where I was… then I would have to kill the dumb, wimpy kid.

I could try that old abandoned warehouse 'down town.' No, then if Edward found me he would be extra mad seeing as that is the place Bella was almost raped in, before their first date. It was very lucky that he found her in time; things might be different if he was late.

It was a date, even if he just asked her out then so he wouldn't go back and kill those guys. And I am glad he did. He is way less moody now! I bet Jasper likes that.

Now back to the problem at hand! I could go to the Stanley's house. But that girl is a gossip, and she would not stop thinking about me if Edward came by.

How about the supply closet at the grocery store? No, someone might see me, and this is such a small town, they are sure to recognize me, the doctor's son. So that is out.

Hmm. I could hide in my own closet, but that is probably the first place they will check. Maybe Rose's or Alice's… no, I don't want to die today, or tomorrow, or any day for that matter. So that also means no to Edward's closet, too. And I do NOT want to go into Jaspers closet, last time I did that, I got sprayed buy a guard-skunk! And that was not the worse part, the skunk was wearing a camouflage ballerina tutu, had a GI-Jo Riffle super-glued to it's right paw, a lime green eye-patch that said 'I'm a sexy beast,' and had on mini-stilettos in a human-just-threw-me-up green color! I will never go near that door again! Carlisle and Esme's closet is not available for us 'kids' entrance. Not after Alice and Rose tried on all of Esme's clothing. So they put a dead-bolt lock on it and reinforced it with steal, so they couldn't brake in. That means no place a home.

What about school? No, no, no. That is where I do most of my prank type things, they will probably think to check that place as one of the first ones, then the jig would be up, and I am not ready to have an Emmett-sitter quiet yet.

What about the Swan's house? No, if The Chief catches me, then I could give him a heart attack. Then Bells would hate me for causing her father's death. Edward would, also, because I would make Bella sad. A sad Bella means a very mad Edward. He is too over protective over her, if he would just change her, then we could all live happily ever after, for the rest of eternity! If Edward was here, then I would be very much dead for thinking like that. But he is not, so I am still breathing! So that makes me happy!

Now back on track, I need to focus. Why is it that I keep on getting off target so much and on to random rants? What is wrong with me, I really need to find someplace to hide, before my whole family finds out where I am, speaking of which, where am I? I see a stream… I should fallow it… waterways usually lead to civilizations… right?

Hum, hum, hum-ba-dumb. Following a river, just following a river. Doing nothing, but following a river!!!! Because there is nothing to do but follow rivers when you are lost!! Because I AM following a river, just following a river. Nothing to do, but follow this river, all DAY and NIGHT. Because following rivers is cool to do when you are lost!!! R

Singing in your mind is a good way to pass time when you are following rivers in order to find a place to hide. I think I will do it some more!

I am going to hide, where no one can find, because the place I hid will be do good, better than anyone thought I could…

I think I see something up yonder, over the hill!! Maybe I can hide in a closet in that… thing… what is it? I think I will speed up so I can hide faster!

Oh, it's an old cottage, looks lived in, hmm ideas are forming in my head, so are warning, like that I don't know who ever lives here so how am a suppose to trust them, oh well I will go with the first idea that popped into my head: knock on the door to see if they have a closet I can hide in! HERE GOES NOTHING!!!

'Knock, knock, knock.' "Hold on a second, youngin, these ol' bones can only move so fast!" a raspy, old, female voice said from within. Hmm, I wonder if she smokes, it kind of sounds like it, smells like it, too. "Why, hello there, sunny, what can I do for you today? It's not very often I get any type of visitors way up here. Last time I saw someone was at lest 1930." Wow, this lady is OLD.

"Well, you see me and my, uh, friends are, uh, playing… hide-in-seek, but we are only aloud to hide in closets. So I was wondering if you had a closet I could borrow?"

"Oh of course, honey, let me show you where it is," she looked behind me for some reason, but I just let it go because it was probably and age thing, "here you go sweetie, do you want to stay for dinner if your friends don't kind you in time?"

"Oh, no that's fine, I don't want to intrude, I just done want to… loose again. There just aren't enough big closets around here," and I don't want to eat nasty human food, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Oh no, Sugar Plumb. That will not be a problem, seeing as you are going to be dinner," wait, what I'M GOING TO BE THIS OLD LADY'S DINNER!!!!!!! No, I can't be I have to get out of here!!!!!

I start banging on the door. I bang, I hit, and I pound, and I do all those things that when you take them out of context, the sound really perverted, but nothing happens!!! "WHATS WITH THIS DAMNED DOOR, WHY WON'T IT OPEN!!!!!" I scream, I shout, I do lots of other stuff, but then settle on banging my head on the door, and yelp in pain. "Why did that hurt, nothing is supposed to hurt!" I whisper, I got tired of screaming, so yeah.

"Sweet pea, nothing you do will knock that old door down, or any of the walls, they are reinforced with steal and concrete. So if I die, you better hope someone comes looking for you!" she hacks a bit, and it sounds like her lungs are trying to come out. Which is not good for either of us, she dies then I do whatever vampires do after they get too weak to hunt. I WANT TO LIVE, DAMN-IT!!!!

"You know, people will come looking for me. I am the doctor's adopted son," I try.

"Well, then you should have thought of that before you knocked on a strange cabin's door, and came inside," she rasps. She has a point there, but still!!!!

"Can I at least see you when I talk to you?" I think I hear voices in the background; maybe she is talking to her self? Oh well.

"Okay, seeing as the pot is almost boiling," NO, NO, No, No, no, no. She opens the door, slowly, very slowly, very, very slowly, way, way too slow for my liking, "now, butter bean you can't get out because I locked all the doors and put the key someplace your big, fat fingers can't get to. So running is pointless."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO EAT ME? I WONT TAST GOOD!!!"

"Because you go through your sister's closet and through the best clothes on the floor, and write that she's an Elf on the wall at school," a different voice said, it kind of sounded like Alice. A very MAD Alice.

"You pick on your 'youngest' brother because he is over a hundred, and just recently found love," says a manlier, yet somehow boyish, voice that resembles

"You claim that your own wife was a boy at one point in time by writing it in the GIRL'S BATHROOM, and try to clog the toilet in your bathroom with nuked hot dogs," says a beautiful voice that sounded exactly like Rose.

"You claim that your other brother's 'gift' is 'women problems' WHEN HE WAS NEVER A GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE," wow, that voice sounded like a very mad Jasper.

"You steal your practically-sister's crutches because 'it's fun to watch a klutz with a broken leg hop around,'" if I ever heard an extremely pissed-off Bella, that would be it. But Bells doesn't get pissed, so it's a moot point.

"You also write 'The Cullen Kids Suck' and blame it on another student. Now, Emmett, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Where are all these voices coming from? And how do you know all this stuff? WHAT IS THIS WOLRD COMING TOO????"

"Emmett, dear, look at me," THAT'S ESME'S VOICE COMING FROM THE OLD LADY!!!! SHE ALREADY ATE ESME!!!! NOOoo!!!!!!!! Now I have to voice this thought!

"YOU ATE ESME!!!! HOW COULD YOU???"

"Emmett. Look. At. Me. Now." Okay, I made her mad. Better do what she says. Is she pealing off her face? Gross, disgusting.

Wait a second, I see ESME!!!! So Esme was trying to eat me? WHY, ESME, WHY!!!!

"No, you nit-wit, we were playing a prank on you," the Edward voice said, "I am not 'the Edward voice' I am Edward. We are all out here."

(((So Emmett did get caught. But who is the Emmett-sitter? Should it be a Human or vampire? You know you can use these questions to tell me what you think it should be)))


	4. A HUMAN EMMITTSITTER

(((I don't own _Twiligh_t… But the little voice in my head keeps telling m I want too… stupid know-it-all voice.)))

Angela.

Angela is my Emmett-sitter.

They choose a HUMAN to be my Emmett-sitter.

Not just any human, no they had to choose one that DIDN'T know what we are.

MY UN-LIFE IS OVER!!!

I can't do anything any more!!!

Wait yes I can. I am a vampire, she is a human. I can over power her, then do whatever I want to.

She will be too scared to tell me not to.

THEY WILL PAY FOR GIVING ME AN EMMET-SITTER!!!!

Today is the first day that I have to be Emmett-sat. I am so-o bored. I think I will go do something before Angela gets here.

What should I do?

I know, go to Wal-Mart and clog the toilet used kiddy toys.

"Don't even think about it Emmett!" Edward, Bella and Alive yelled, at the same time, which was creepy. How did Bella know.

"Emmett, we know what happens when you get that look on your face. So don't think about that," oh, Bella is in my doorway.

"What cha doing here, Bells? I thought Edward didn't want you near me because he's afraid I would do something stupid and hurt you."

"He only thinks that way when you give him reason to, and I am here to keep you company until Angela gets here."

"Thanks, Bells," I ruffle her hair, "I don't mean to get you hurt, honestly."

"I know, Em, believe me, I know."

"Emmett your babysitter is here!" Esme shouted.

Bells and I walk down stairs, well I walked, soon as we got out of my room I had picked her up so she wouldn't trip.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey Bella, when is Emmett carrying you?"

"You need to ask him, I don't know."

"Emmett, why are you carrying Bella?"

"Because we were talking in my room when Esme called, and I didn't want her to trip down the steps, Edward would kill me if I let that happen."

"I doubt that your brother would kill you if Bella had a clumsy moment."

"Actually, I might. Now give me my girlfriend, Emmett," I hand her over. _See, not a new scratch on he._ I think when I see him start checking her over, making sure that she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Edward. I am not hurt in anyway shape or form."

"Is he always this overprotective?" Angela whisper-asked me.

"Yeah, if she is out of his sight for a few minutes he is making sure she didn't hurt herself someway."

"Oh, he must really love her."

"He does, as she him."

"Okay… you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, can we take your car? Mine is getting low on gas…"

"Of Course!" We walk into the car-house. Really, the cars have a two-story house, it's kind of weird.

"Why are we at this house Emmett?"

"It's the car-house. We have too many cars for it to be one story. Up stairs are special, motorcycles, and for Rose to tinker with the cars, and the first floor is for everyday cars."

"How many cars do you have?"

"Uh, not enough, Edward is planning on buying one for Bells to use."

"He's allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like we are going to run out of money anytime soon. That's what we are always telling Bells, but she still doesn't like s to spend money on her."

"Yeah," she said, "which car are we going to take?"

"This Jeep," she seemed a bit afraid of it, but I let that go, "which park are we going to?"

(((DUN, DUN, DUN)))


	5. Hoko River

(((I changed my name to Stephenie Meyer, but I still didn't own Twilight, so I changed it back… oh and the Hoko River is real.. I think I found it on the state sight. )))

"Emmett, tell me where we are going," I have driven past the park she wanted to go to.

"Well, my child, are going to a park near the Hoko River," We are also half why there.

"But that's not open yet!"

"Point?"

"WE WILL GET IN TROUBLE!!!!"

"So? I don't care, I have never been there and I want to go."

"Emmett, turn this car around."

"No."

"Emmett, Turn."

"I don't want to."

"NOW EMMETT!!!"

"Make me," she grabbed the steering wheel, yanked it so it would turn the car around, I was too stunned to notice at first, but then yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WOMEN, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US BOTH KILLED!!!!" So what if I couldn't die from a simple car crash, I had to act like it.

"No, I could've died, but you could just get up and walk away."

"What are you talking about? Are you sane?" How did she know?

"My adoptive parents are also vegetarian vampires. They got bit when I was just a babe, but we stayed here, something about not wanting me to have to move around while going through school the first time. And they can still go out because my mom can shift her and other people's forms, so she just makes them look older. It's quiet cool actually."

"Uh, okay. I think it's time to go back home…"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of…" she whispered, and she was starting to scare me… AND I DON'T SCARE!!! I'M A VAMPIRE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!

When we made it home, I ran in, full speed. I really don't like being in closed spaces with her any more…

"Esme?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Angela's parent's are vampires."

"Don't be silly, dear, we are the only vampire's around."

"BUT SHE KNEW I WHOULDN'T DIE FROM A CAR CRASH, AND SHE SAID SO!!!"

"Emmett, don't lie. Now where is the poor dear, she must be so hungry after putting up with your antics all day."

SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!!! why wouldn't she believe me? What did I ever do to deserve this??? …Oh yeah, I lie on a regular basis…

Who is going to believe me… I know CARLISLE!!! Where would he be? His study, maybe…

"Carlisle, are you in here?"

"Yes, Emmett? What do you need?"

"Angela's parent's are vampires."

"Don't be unreasonable, we are the only vampire's around."

"BUT SHE KNEW I WHOULDN'T DIE FROM A CAR CRASH, AND SHE SAID SO!!!"

"Stop all the nonsense. Go be a good little boy for your poor babysitter."

HE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME EITHER!!! HOW COULD THIS BE POSUBLE!!!! Who to now? Who will love me no mater what? ROSALIE!!!

Where would Rose be? Our room? No, not without me… The car-house? YES!!! I run out to the car house to find Angela watching Rose tinker with the M3.

"Uh… Rose? Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure, Emmett, be there in a sec," she got out from under the car and walked towards me, "What do you need?"

"To step outside to talk in private with you…"

"Okay Emmett, your acting strange-er…"

"Because Angela's parents are vampires!"

"No, they are not, Em, don't make things up just to get out of having a baby-no sorry-Emmett-sitter."

"But she knows! She knows that a car-crash wouldn't kill me! And she said so her self!"

"Emmett, stop making up lies!"

"I'M NOT! Fine, be that way!" I turned around and stomped to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Don't even bother with us, Emmett, I already saw what you had to say. And before you go to look for Edward and Bella, they are at the meadow," well at least she told me were they are.

To The Meadow!!!

(((I decided to just leave it here… I don't know if Edward and Bella will believe him or not, or if Emmett is going to prove that Angela's parents are vampires… I haven't even decided if they really are!!!)))


	6. Three plans, two duds and a stud

(((I still don't own it!)))

Edward and Bella HAVE to believe me, I mean really Edward can read minds.

I walk up to Edwards room where he and Bella are lounging on his couch, Bella is reading _The Demon Plague_ put loud to him. She was at the part where Helen was in the tube after going out with Grant, who happens the be her roommate's, Crystal, Boy friend. She blushed so much, I had to laugh.

"Hello Emmett," Edward said calmly, he was watching Bella as she blushed even deeper.

"Hey Em," Bella squeaked. She's pretty mortified that someone, that wasn't Edward, heard her read that. I also know why Edward wanted her to read that, he loves her blush.

"Hey, guys. I need to tell ya'll something. It's the truth I swear it."

"Well then, tell us," Bella said impatiently.

"Angela said that her parents are vampires and she knows that we are, but no body will believe me!" I did a replay of what happened in the car for Edward.

"Alright, I believe you," Edward said, Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you for believing in me, my brother," I say dramatically, falling to my knees in front of Edward.

"Okay, Emmett, you can get up now," Edward said after a few minutes of me just kneeling there in the middle of his room.

"So, how are we going to get the others to believe me?"

"I can tell them it's the truth or you can devise some sort of plan that wont work, then I tell them it's the truth."

"I'll go with the latter."

"Have it your way, Emmett. You go plot. Bella and I will be right here when it fails," Edward said. He looked at Bella and she started reading again. I took in that they didn't want me there any more, so I left. I don't want my only allies to hate me.

Now, how am I going to get everyone else to believe me? I know!

A lie detector test.

But where would I find one? Oh the police station! I can go there, dazzle a female cop, and get the detector. When I finish I'll just bring it back! I'll go now!

I get to the police station, and just my good luck, there is a girls behind the country. She is younger and I don't see a wedding band. This will be a piece of cake.

"Hello, Miss… Hopin," I say, spying her nametag, using everything that I have to dazzle her into letting me have it.

"Err, Hi," she said.

"I need to borrow a lie detector, because my family wont believe me."

"Err, I don't see why not," she went back into a back room and came back carrying a big box.

"Thank you, I'll have it back before it's missed," I say, flashing her a smile, and leave.

Bye the time I had it all set up, everyone was in the living room, except Angela and Bella seeing as they need to sleep.

"Okay, now I have a lie detector here so that you can know I am telling the truth," I said, looking at everyone.

"Emmett," Jasper says, "Lie detectors use your pulse to see if you get nervous," stupid know-it-all. Edward chuckled, but when everyone looked at him, he dismissed it. "And you never get nervous when lying."

"Fine, I'll go return it," I huffed and packed it all back up. I left it under the awning of the police office. No one would steal it.

When I get back home Edward is waiting for me.

"Ready to give it up and let me just tell them?"

"No. I have one more stupid plan!" I know that I called it stupid, but it wasn't.

I am going to set up a camera and get Angela to admit that her parent's are in fact vampires.

I think that I will set it up in the backyard tonight. I will put the camera in the bush by the backdoor. And then I will interrogate her right there.

I set up the camera up last night, then went to Rose and my room. I wanted to perhaps have some fun. She was kind of mad at me, so I just went in the corner and pouted. She ended up throwing a book at me. It was _The Demon Plague._ Bella was reading this to Edward earlier. I had read it before, but I figured I could reread it until it was time to interrogate Angela.

I finished the book and went to the back yard to check on the camera. Lets just say, never leave electronics outside in Forks, where it rains almost every day. Especially not if you are going to leave it in a potted plant, one which your mother waters when your sister doesn't see rain for that day.

So that plan was foiled, and I can't think of any other ones. I guess it is time to admit defeat. I walk up to Edward's room, but her wasn't there. He was with Bella, probably bringing her over here by now, so I just wait there. I'm bored, I think I'll sing, in my head.

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

That sounds like a song Edward would sing about Bella.

"Your right, for once," hey look, Edward's here, "You can't sing very well, even in your head."

"Well, I came to tell you something. Where's Bella?"

"She's right here. Now, what do you need to tell me?"

"Hi Bella!" She waved from behind Edward, "oh and my last plan failed too, stupid rain, so-o-o I can't think of anything else."

"Okay, lets go into the living room, and I will tell them," we went to the living room where Edward called a family meeting.

"Why are we all down here, Edward?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Angela really did tell Emmett that her parent's are vampire's and all that. They aren't really, but I told her to tell him that," everyone started to laugh at that, well I didn't and neither did Edward.

I tackled Edward and started wrestling with him. I have a question for him though. Once he had me pinned, because he has the advantage of hearing my thoughts, I asked him, "Why?"

"To show you how bad lying really is. And to let you know that no one believes what you say anymore."

"Oh."

Well I guess I learned something.

(((End)))


End file.
